La luz
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: —Sabes… la luz es una de las cualidades que cada uno tiene. Solo, unos más que otros. —Takeru y Hikari / varias parejas:


**Notas:** Digimon no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores. Los recuerdos se encuentran entre comillas. Varias parejas: crack!

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**La luz**

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

Miyako estaba inquieta, y caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras no quitaba el nerviosismo en sus manos y esta se topaban unas a otras.

Hikari dio un suspiró y sonrió con circunstancias. La entendía, entendía bien el nerviosismo de su amiga, aunque… ella no era tan valiente como la chica.

Miyako se había declarado, al chico que tanto amaba. Que valiente era. Hikari admiraba eso, ella no podría. Un rechazo sería suficiente para que se hunda… y además, la persona que siempre la apoyaba…

Suspiró, mejor no pensar en eso.

—Hikari —rogó la chica y la castaña sonrió. La puerta de la sala de computación se abrió y un muchacho de estatura normal ingresó en ella, con una computadora portátil en la mano y su habitual sonrisa no se encontraba, sino más bien una mueca neutra.

Neutra.

Miyako tembló en ese momento.

Koushiro estaba neutro. Miyako bajó su mirada.

Hikari sonrió y tomó levemente la mano de ella, la vio y le sonrió.

—Buena suerte —dijo bajo. Miyako asintió.

-

-

-

Hikari vio por las ventanas y el grito de algunos chicos se pudieron escuchar, se encontraban jugando fútbol en el patio central.

Hikari sonrió al reconocer un cabello alborotado y oscuro entre todos ellos mientras algunas chicas gritaban el nombre del jugador estrella.

Daisuke se había vuelto muy popular, después de quedar en segundo lugar en los campeonatos estudiantiles de fútbol. Su sonrisa y ánimo brillaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

Suspiró, también lo admiraba.

Sus ánimos y el nunca darse por vencido, la sonrisa confiada que infundía ganas en todos ellos. Y también respeto, cuando lo conocías a fondo.

—¡Hikari! —gritó el chico cuando la vio, ella abrió un poco los ojos. Se había quedado dentro de sus pensamientos.

"Sabes, es mucho mejor cuando uno expresa lo que siente" Recordó el comentario de Miyako, mientras esta la veía con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido debido a su leve molestia.

Nunca hablaba, ¿por qué no hablaba? Sabía que sus comentarios no causarían problemas pero aún así… casi nunca los decía.

Ya no se metería en sus pensamientos, era mejor expresarlos.

Miyako y Daisuke representaban todo eso.

-

-

-

Cuando Hikari salió de la escuela, se topó con una de sus amigas en un centro comercial.

Ella estaba linda, con su cabello corto suelto, su falda blanca y un suéter de color azul rodeando su pecho. Sora veía de un lado a otro esperando a alguien. Hikari sonrió con eso, la mayor no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Hikari se entristeció, porque de alguna manera… si ella no decía lo que sentía era justo por lo que le había pasado a Sora. Sentía miedo con ese ejemplo.

Sora es linda, de buen carácter y muy amigable y aún así… Taichi la había rechazado. Hikari no había entendido.

"Es que sería extraño…" Le había dicho su hermano, mientras este se rascaba la nuca, algo avergonzado "Ella… ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo verla como algo más… simplemente no puedo" había dicho Taichi y ella asintió.

Mejores amigos ¿verdad?

Taichi estaba tan avergonzado de no corresponder sus sentimientos que se fue alejando de a poco de ella, no hablaban igual que antes, no salían como antes… ni siquiera se los veía reír juntos en las reuniones que todos hacían. Taichi no quería lastimar más a Sora… y era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Sora lloró, por que ya ni siquiera podían ser amigos. Todo por su torpeza.

Hikari sentía miedo, miedo que pasara lo mismo y… y Takeru ya no le hable como antes. Porque de estar separados, distanciados y con una mirada de culpa en sus ojos, prefería seguir siendo amigos, riendo, conversando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro… sin tenerse, pero algo es algo ¿cierto?

Hikari levantó la mirada y se sorprendió cuando vio llegando a alguien a lado de su amiga. El chico jadeaba, y por su mirada se notaba que estaba arrepentido por haber llegado tarde y dejándola esperando, pero Sora había sonreído sin darle importancia al asunto.

El aura de ella era tranquila, llena de alegría y Hikari pudo sentir en el aire nuevos sentimientos. La mirada tan cálida que Sora tenía no podía mentir… en eso estaba segura.

"¡Arg, prefiero decirlo ahora que quedarme con la incógnita toda mi vida!" Había sido el grito de Mimi, una vez las veces que había llegado de Estados Unidos. La chica de larga melena castaña y bonitos ojos había ido directo al chico que tanto quería.

Se colocó al frente viéndolo serio.

"Me gustas" El chico se había sonrojado demasiado y todos los que se encontraban ahí suspiraron con una gota en la cabeza. Mimi no cambiaba y quizás por eso, Jou también se había enamorado de ella.

Fueron novios desde ese momento.

"¿No tuviste miedo que te rechazara en frente de todos?" Miyako se sorprendió, creyendo ahora más que nunca que Mimi era única. La castaña de largas mechas negó en ese momento.

"Sí, pero… es mejor eso antes que siempre vivir con el sentimiento en tu pecho" Suspiró "Además…" sonrió en ese momento "¡Quién sería capaz de rechazar a Tachikawa Mimi!" Y Mimi había reído con ego en ese momento.

—Es mejor sacarlo antes que sentirlo siempre en tu pecho ¿verdad? —preguntó a la nada, recordando las palabras de su amiga. Mientras veía como sus amigos se encontraban conversando alegres en uno de los sitios donde venden comida.

Ya le diría Hikari a Daisuke el porque Ken no se encuentra en las tardes al momento de llamarlo. Al parecer tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer con Sora.

-

-

-

"Sabes… la luz es una de las cualidades que cada uno tiene. Solo, unos más que otros" Le había dicho una vez, una vez cuando ella se encontraba triste.

A él le molestaba mucho cuando ella lo olvidaba, porque aunque no lo parezca, si ella lo hacía los demás lo perdían. Cada uno significaba algo y Hikari era mucho para ellos… para él también.

—¡Hikari! —gritó cuando pudo ver la melena castaña clara de ella, frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar su semblante triste.

¿Ahora por qué? ¿Por qué estaba triste? Hikari se dio cuenta de esa mirada y ella cambió rápidamente, sonreía sin estar feliz en ese momento.

—¿Te sucede algo malo? —siempre preguntaba y ella nunca respondía, tampoco podía obligarla, él a veces también guardaba secretos. Aunque eso no negaba que quisiera que ella confiara más en él, solo un poco más.

Hikari sonrió, algo apenada.

—Sabes, me he dado cuenta que tener cosas atoradas en la garganta es un acto tonto —rió un poco ella, Takeru alzó una ceja, no entendiendo lo repentino de esas palabras —, si no decimos las cosas que pensamos dejaremos pasar muchas oportunidades, no importa si sean malas o buenas.

Hikari giró en sus talones, dándole la espalda al chico rubio de ojos azules. Azules, igual que el cielo que se presentaba ahora mismo encima de ellos.

Ella sonrió, por el buen clima que hacía.

No se desmoronaría, no en ese momento. Después de todo, sea como sea ella lo quería y sea como sea él también la quería a ella. Aunque talvez los sentimientos no sean iguales.

—Oye Takeru… —giró otra vez, viendo sus ojos. Takeru no supo por qué pero se sonrojo en ese momento —… me gustas mucho.

Takeru se sorprendió en ese momento.

—Sabes lo extraño que es esto… —rió él, y rascó sus cabellos. Hikari asintió triste. Ya se lo suponía pero aún así, el nudo en su garganta fue demasiado duro para ella.

Ya le estaba doliendo el pecho y sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear algo. Patético de seguro.

Mordió su labio inferior y quiso salir corriendo, aunque se suponía que no debía hacer eso no podía aguantar estando cerca de él, pero Takeru la detuvo sosteniendo su mano. Se revolvió inquieta, no supo porque pero se sintió humillada.

—Suéltame —pidió ella sin ninguna ganas en su voz, el llanto estaba apunto de controlarla.

—Sabes lo extraño que es esto… —repitió otra vez, pero en esta ocasión sonriendo —… yo iba a decirte lo mismo, pero el día de tu cumpleaños —Hikari se sorprendió, y Takeru sonrió —Porque si me rechazabas aún seguiríamos en fiesta y quizás todo se pueda solucionar con eso.

—Tonto, aún faltan dos meses.

—Pero tenía tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente —se defendió pero aún así Hikari estaba algo molesta pero después sonrió porque desde ese momento... ella ya tenía novio.

-

-

-

—¡Buahhhh! ¡No es justo! —gritó ella aún en la mitad del pasillo. Hikari se acercó a ella tratando de calmarla, pero al parecer nada daba resultado en ese momento. Miyako seguía llorando.

—¿Y qué le pasa?

—Pues… —Hikari se encogió de hombros —… creo que la rechazaron.

—¿En serio? —Takeru preguntó algo preocupado, ¿quién sería el tonto? Si Miyako era muy bonita. Hikari suspiró después de eso.

—Oye deja de ensuciar el piso, que de seguro ni vas a querer limpiar después de todo esto.

—¡Cállate, tonto! —replicó ella, algo molesta y dolida. Daisuke llevó ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza, tratando de no darle importancia al tema.

—¿Sabes la cantidad de chicos que hay afuera? No te quedes así solo por uno —dijo algo molesto, aún con el balón en sus brazos. Miyako reprimió un sollozo… en serio le dolía.

—Si, pero… es seguro que en este momento no estoy con ninguno.

Daisuke sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, en ese gesto tan despreocupado que tenía. Le tendió una mano en ese momento.

—¿Quieres ir a comer empanadas chinas?

La chica se sorprendió y no atino, pero después se sintió bien con ella misma, después de todo ¡ya tenía el corazón tranquilo! Aunque tomaría tiempo reponerse del todo, pero no debía estar triste porque no valía la pena.

Suspiró.

—Bien, pero yo no pago nada.

—Con que no te acabes las provisiones del lugar basta.

—¡Tonto, yo no como demasiado!

Hikari rió cuando vio a sus dos amigos saliendo, sentía que la luz que los envolvía sería cálida. Sus auras también eran buenas. Suspiró con eso.

Takeru sonrió y tomó su mano, lo mejor sería ir a casa temprano.

—Es extraño, Taichi no te ha llamado —le preguntó en ese momento, pues siempre este preguntaba dónde estaba su hermana menor. Hikari asintió.

—A estado ocupado —rió con gracia después de eso —Jun lo tiene _muy_ ocupado —se compadeció, pero la chica era buena cuñada después de todo. Takeru no entendió, aún nadie sabía de eso.

Miró al cielo y suspiró. Casi entendiendo.

—Sí, mi hermano se la ha pasado de esa manera —rió como quien guarda un secreto —Koushiro también lo tiene ocupado.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

-

**Notas: **Bien, solo faltó Iori… pero él es muy pequeño. ¿Saben que es lo malo de esta gran serie? ¡Qué no hay muchas mujeres! xD!

-

Reviews???


End file.
